Not helping anymore
by showmetherivers
Summary: Hmmmm, this is probably going to be my first fanific and my last... It's of course a Mary-Sue, flame me about it if you will. I could really care less
1. Default Chapter

Harry rolled over on his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Damn, this was the 8th night in a row he had had a nightmare of Serius' death. Each night they got worse. But tonight was different. His cousin had thrown herself in front of Serius, taking her own life but saving his.

The shock hit Harry hard in the chest. There was a rumble in the attic and the ceiling creaked and rocked. Harry looked over at Ron who let out a loud snore. Harry rolled his eyes. He pulled his arm out from underneath of his pillow and looked at his watch. Pushing the button on the side to light it up to see what time it was. Water squirted out at him. Harry laughed a little. Fred and George, of course he should of known better.

He rolled out of bed and snuck quietly out of the room. This summer couldn't be going by any slower. He walked down the steps, making sure he skipped the ones that squeaked and groaned when you stepped on them and opened Ginny's bedroom door. Sydney was there, lying peacefully on the floor. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and went the rest of the way downstairs plopping out in a chair by the fireplace.

When he awoke Mrs. Weasley was standing over him. "Harry dear, why are you down here?" "Snoring, Ron's snoring." Mrs. Weasley grinned down at the boy, she knew better than to ask what was really bothering Harry. "Come get breakfast." She turned around and walked over to the kitchen sink. With a wave of her wand breakfast starting cooking. Harry yawned loudly and looked over at the table. Ron was glaring at him. "I do not snore Harry and you know it." "Yes Ron you do." "I would hear it wouldn't I?" Ron asked getting even angrier by the second. "Not if you're asleep you won't." Ron rolled his eyes, tired of arguing. Sydney came downstairs and looked at everyone. The depressed look in her eyes told Harry that she had not slept well again thinking of her parents' death.


	2. What are we doing today?

He sat down next to Ron at the table and a loud clomping noise came from upstairs and not even a moment later Fred and George had appeared dressed and ready to get to work. "So, what are we going to do today?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Sydney. "Have you forgotten already dear brother?" Fred asked patting his brother on the shoulder and winking at Sydney. She rolled her eyes.

"Forgot what?" Ron asked. He was getting aggravated again. Harry was just now realizing that maybe Ron wasn't a very good morning person. "You told us on your first day back at the Burrow that you'd help us at the Joke Shop if we needed it." "No I did not! Mum tell them," Ron said beckoning for his mother to back him up. "Actually Ronald you did say you would help." "But, _Mum _that was before I knew Harry and Syd were coming. What are they going to do, sit around and wait for me to come home?" "We'll help out too, won't we Har'?" Sydney said elbowing her cousin in the ribs at the look of disgust on his face when he heard the idea. "Yeah, of course." Harry smiled at Fred and George, but when he turned back to his cousin it wilted away. Sydney laughed a little.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." "Yeah, we'll pay you guys and everything." With that Ron shot up and jumped for joy, "Oh, goody, I'm getting paid to work in my big brothers' joke shop. Just what I always wanted." It was the girliest voice Harry had ever heard Ron use. "Ginny! Breakfast's READY!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Ginny flew down the steps and looked around the room. "Morning everyone," she said happily sitting down on the other side of Harry. Her cheeks were flushed, but she didn't seem to care who saw.

"Luna's coming round today," she explained to whoever she thought would be listening. "Lovely, just what we need," George said. Harry rolled his eyes and Sydney smacked her forehead at the thought of Luna Lovegood staying with them.

They finished off breakfast quickly and apparated into The Leaky Cauldron. Picking up lunch and a few other things before they went to The Weasley's Joke Shop.


	3. Working with the Weasleys

Harry followed Ron inside noticing everything, taking it all in at once. They were actually doing pretty good for themselves. Maybe things would be okay for them in the long run. At first Harry wasn't quite sure the whole idea of a joke shop would go over well, but they were doing fine.

"All right Syd, you can work behind the cash register and Harry and Ronald, you can walk around and entice our customers into buying things," Fred explained walking to the back of the store and slamming the door behind him. Sydney stood there leaning on her elbows with her head in her hands. Ron flicked the sign on the door so that it said open. "You know, this is going to be the most boring day of our lives?" Ron admitted something no one else would. Harry walked around and looked at everything. "No kidding," he sighed, "but at least we're making money off of this." "Yes, but it's Fred and George, they'll give us a galleon each and make it seem like it's such a big deal that they even gave that to us," Sydney explained. Her American accent sounded off the walls. It almost felt weird to hear it. Unrecognizable.

"I got a letter back from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. "They shoved another bed in your room. Guess we're going to be roommates. Lucky us huh?" Harry smiled. "We can complain about Dudley together at least." "Yes, but he'll have more to joke around about now that I'm living there." "Just think one more year after this one and we won't have to put up with them anymore." She nodded as a customer walked in. Seamus Finnigan had a large grin on his face. "Hello fellow Gryffindors'. How are we today?" Sydney leaned back against a shelf. "How do you think we are?" Seamus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at the same time walking back to the counter.

"Where are Fred and George? I thought this was their joke shop?" "They're in the back probably being jackasses." He nodded. "It's a shame they won't be in school with us this year. I'm going to miss the laughs." "OH, but they will," Ron answered. "What do you mean? They quit." "Oh, you'll see," Harry smirked at the thought.


	4. Ready for 6th year?

Sydney yawned again leaning on her elbows once more. Customers had been coming in and out of the shop for quite some time. It was noon and the joke shop was completely empty so it was safe to assume that it was time for a lunch break.

Fred changed the sign so that it said out to lunch be back in 45 minutes and everyone left. Diagon Alley was packed with people. Too many people. Fred and George headed towards The Leaky Cauldron to eat. Sydney stopped outside the Owl Emporium looking at the different owls. She had finally made enough money to buy a cat and it didn't look like she could wait much longer before walking inside and getting one. Harry walked up beside her, "Are you going to get one today?" he asked looking around. She nodded, "I think I will."

Just then someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around to see the brown bushy hair he had come to know and love. Hermione Granger stood directly behind him. He turned around all the way and hugged her kissing her cheek. She smiled at Syd and hugged her also. They hooked arms and walked off towards The Leaky Cauldron also. Ron was nowhere in sight so he followed the two girls closely behind.

"How're you? Are things okay?" Harry heard Hermione ask his cousin. She whispered something and then Hermione nodded, "I know that feeling," she said looking back and winking at Harry. Who had no idea what in the world was going on. He shrugged his shoulders and noticed Ron standing by the brick wall waiting for the rest of them. He waved at the three of them and then tapped the wall with his wand.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed with people. Fred and George were sitting at a table near the back in a dark corner with another familiar redhead. Charlie Weasley waved and smiled as the group moved towards him. Sydney hugged him happy to see the man who has acted like her older brother since the day she met him. She sat down at the table, Ron scooting in next to her. He smiled at her as he sat down. Something Harry had never seen him do before, at least not like that.

Hermione pulled Harry down next to her nuzzling her head in his neck. "What can I get you?" Everyone ordered. And then the talking amongst themselves began. "So are you ready for your sixth year?" Charlie asked looking down the table at all the younger kids still in Hogwarts.


	5. The fart

Everyone nodded hoping that this next year would be a little bit better than the last. Everyone was afraid to talk about what had happened last year around Harry and Sydney, but when they weren't around Sirius and Sydney's parents was all they talked about. Each of them had had their own specific nightmares of the night of Sirius' death, but they had no idea what it was like for Sydney.

She had tried so hard to save her godfather from his own death only to get held back by Dumbledore. She struggled so hard against him, even with a broken leg, but he just wouldn't let her go. Then coming home to a house, which wasn't even a house anymore. It was just a black scorched pit in the ground. That must have been the worst feeling in the world.

The door opened and in walked Hagrid looking happy but tired. His eyes seemed to be scanning the room restlessly. He spotted someone and walked over towards them. Sydney followed the half-giant with her eyes. They landed on a tall bearded man, with half-moon spectacles and a tired face. He grinned at Hagrid and glanced toward their table. Sydney quickly looked away, almost as if she were ashamed of looking at him.

Harry never could understand his cousin. She was different from most girls. She liked being independent, she was pretty and yet hated looking at her image in the mirror because she despised herself so much. Her self-esteem was low and all she heard when people told her she was pretty was that's not good enough. She never did anything to make herself look gorgeous, hating make-up almost as much as she hated Voldemort. Voldemort, the one thing that seemed to be taking his entire family away from him. He hoped against hope that his aunt and uncle were going to be the last killed by him. It was devastating listening to Sydney's screams at night. Harry felt awful and wished he could do something to help her, but she wouldn't let him near her.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as a loud burst of laughter erupted from the table he was sitting at. George was blushing madly and Fred was rolling on the floor laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What happened?" Harry asked. "George just farted the loudest fart I've ever heard," Ron said cracking up. Sydney was grinning happily, it was good to see her smile.


	6. Storm

That night after coming home from Diagon Alley the sky clouded over and things were looking dismal.

Mrs. Weasley was flicking her wand here and there making dinner for the family and friends. Sydney was reading a book. She had yet to decide whether or not she was going to get a cat or an owl. Ron was setting the table with Fred and George. A roll of thunder shook The Burrow from a distance. It looked like there was going to be a rather large storm tonight. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the window.

The clouds were large and the countryside seemed dark and dreary.

It brought a shiver down Harry's spine. It was extremely quiet in the Weasley's house. Which was strange considering the amount of people that were staying there at the moment. Hermione came downstairs. "I've just talked with my mum. She say's the news is predicting a thunderstorm the size of England itself." Everyone's face looked drawn at the thought. "Well, we better start closing the windows. Everyone help now, c'mon," Mrs. Weasley pestered. Sydney and Ron headed up the stairs to close the windows on the top-most floors. Harry went up shortly after with Hermione in tow.

As soon as all the windows were shut, rain started pouring from the sky in an awkward fashion. It was coming down from an angle and it sounded as if it were hail hitting the house. It stayed quiet until dinner was ready when Luna decided to strike up a conversation with anyone who would listen. "My dad needs more reporters for his paper, he says less and less people are getting into the profession because of all the lies they are finding when reading the Daily Prophet and they don't want to take the blame for it." Everyone turned to look at her. Sydney finally spoke up. "Well that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you can talk to some of the 7th years when we get back to school and find out if any of them want to be reporters," she suggested. Again her American accent sounded strange and out of place.

Which is probably how she felt at the moment. Strange and out of place, an orphan, which isn't exactly true, but living with the Dursley's wasn't really going to help any. Especially if they were going to start making her do some of the things that Harry had to. Lightening struck right outside the kitchen window. Everyone at the table jumped.

The night seemed to go on forever. No one really spoke much. "Want to play chess Har'?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and sat opposite from his best friend. Sydney watched as the two boys played. Ron came out champion and excitedly jumped up and down. A cold wind seemed to be coming into the house. Something wasn't right.


	7. What's going on?

Sydney went to bed early that night. Ginny and Luna went up not too long afterwards and again the house was quiet, apart from the sound of the Weasley's clock ticking in the background. Harry and Ron sat by the window watching the rain come down outside and listening to the weird noises that were coming from outside.

It was too dark to see into the night and the rain was coming down thick leaving an eerie feeling with it. The wind from outside was finding every hole in The Burrow and seeping in. It was getting colder by the minute. Ron stood up, "I'm going to go check on the girls. Make sure they're warm enough," he explained. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry listened as Ron footsteps slowly faded going up the stairs. The windows began to freeze over and an all too familiar feeling hit Harry hard.

"Dementors," he whispered. What the hell were they doing here? "What was that Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked pulling the blanket she had over her legs around her. "The dementors are here," he said again, sounding farther away. Mr. Weasley shot up. "Everyone upstairs now. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, stay in Ginny's room with everyone else." They all rain upstairs, the door to Ginny's room flung open, Ron was sitting on the floor next to Sydney. They had been whispering but now they were staring at the rest of them.

Sydney sat up, "What's going on?" she asked staring at her cousin. "Dementors." The moment he said it the floor downstairs flung open and a breeze came up the stairs. Harry slammed the door shut and everyone helped pile things up in front of it. "Why do you think they're here?" Ginny asked. "They're probably looking for Voldemort. There was a report in the Daily Prophet that he was sited around here," Fred explained. "So, now they're disturbing people in their homes? That's not right. What in the world does Fudge think he's doing? He can't possibly know that they're roaming around the country on their own making a destruction of people's lives. Are you sure it was dementors and not Voldemort's followers?" Sydney asked. Harry shrugged, he couldn't be too sure, but the way the weather had suddenly changed gave him a pretty good idea. A loud bang came from downstairs and everyone jumped. A door closed and they listened as someone walked quickly up the stairs.

Sorry to leave you guys at another cliffhanger, but I'm typing these in class and the period is almost over. But thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them.

Zippyfox: Sydney does see Harry as a brother, you'll start to notice this more as the story goes on.


	8. Everything's fine

There was a knock on the door. "Fred, open the door. Everything's fine, they're gone." It was Mr.Weasley. Fred and George moved everything away from the door and allowed their father to enter. His face was worn and he looked ready to pass out. "Alright, everyone to bed. Mrs. Weasley we'll be up with some hot cocoa in a little while.

He left the room. They all just sat there in stunned silence. No explanation as to what had happened and if it had really been dementors or not. Sydney stood up, not being able to take the silence any longer and headed downstairs. Everyone started talking as soon as she left.

"What do you think that was all about?" "What's wrong with Syd? She looks ready to fall over and die?" "Do you really think it was dementors?" "Why does everything bad seem to always when Sydney and Harry are around?" "Maybe we just have bad luck okay? Leave Sydney out of it. She was just drug into everything because she's related to me," Harry explained hastily. He quickly followed his cousin's footsteps down the stairs. Stopping in front of the bathroom. He could hear his cousin's sobs and he was almost afraid to open the door.

His heart sunk as he did. Blood was flowing down her arm and wrist and a razor, dripping with blood, was in her right hand. She looked up at Harry wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I'm sorry." Harry hugged her tightly and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. He wrapped her arm up and rocked her back and forth. George came skipping, literally, down the stairs and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, god, she didn't did she?" he asked. Harry nodded, but put his finger to his lips. "I won't say anything. Is she okay? She's not passed out has she?" Harry shook his head. "She fell asleep a few seconds ago." George nodded. Fred stopped by next. George sat down on the toilet and watched Sydney sleep.

"Do you guys want coc—" He stopped looking at Sydney and then Harry. "This has got to stop, can't we find somewhere that she can get help?" Harry shrugged, "Not that I know of. At least not around here. And anyway, she'd probably be better off with an American doctor than an English one." Fred nodded and went downstairs to get the cocoa his mother made.

It didn't look like anyone would be sleeping much tonight. Except for Sydney and even then it wasn't peaceful. A half hour later she woke up screaming. Her body shook and she jumped. Harry hugged her tightly. "If my parents ever had a son, I would have wished it was you Har', cept, I wish you were older than me." He laughed at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just felt like crap, you know." Harry nodded. Oh, he knew, he was just glad she didn't hear what everyone had been saying upstairs.

"You hungry? I'm starving, let's go see if Mrs. Weasley made anything to eat." Sydney followed her cousin down the stairs. Molly Weasley had been doing everything in her power to calm her family down. Everyone was still a bit skittish every time they heard a noise. "Oh, sit dears, I'm making fresh biscuits and eggs and bacon for you." Sydney slumped down in the chair and yawned. Ron came down the stairs. "Smells good Mum, can I have some?" "Of course Ronald, before you sit down get some plates and set the table for everyone."


	9. Dudley's mistake

The next morning things had changed considerably. The storm had blown over and the sky was clear. Harry walked into Ginny's room to find his cousin packing her suitcase. "Ah, getting ready for the horrible adventures with the Dursley's I see," Harry said picking up a shirt that was lying on the floor and handing it to her. "Thanks, and yeah, can't wait. NOT." Harry smiled. "Er, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked sitting down on Ginny's bed. "Well, seeings as you just asked me a question, yes, go ahead."

"What's going on with you and Ron?" Sydney turned to her cousin and laughed. "Nothing really, why?" "Because I think Ron fancies you." Sydney's eyes scrunched up and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look Har', nothing is going on, really. I promise, and if something should happen, you'll be the first to know, okay?" "Before Hermione?" he said. She nodded and hugged her cousin. "Come on, Uncle Vernon doesn't want us getting there any later than noon because the neighbors might see."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Sydney's bags. She picked up her trunk and another suitcase and walked out of the room. Harry sighed at the thought of going back to the Dursley's, but he didn't want to seem rude by asking to stay here any longer.

Everyone was waiting downstairs to say good-bye. "I baked you two a cake. You'll share it with the rest of your family won't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged Sydney tightly. "See you when school starts. Just think of our trips to Hogsmeade when you get lonely. Of course I don't think that will happen when you'll be with Harry for the rest of the summer. And besides it's only two weeks anyway. Write to me will you?" she asked. Sydney nodded and grabbed a handful of flew powder "4 Private Drive." And with that she was gone.

"Take care of her Harry dear. She's going to need a lot of guidance in the next few days. Let her morn, but let her know that you're there for her." Harry nodded once more hugged Mrs. Weasley and waved good-bye to everyone else. The next few seconds were a blur. Vernon Dursley stood in front of the fireplace. He yanked Harry out of it by the neck. "Your home early. At least your cousin has taught you to listen to us for once. Go on up to your room. We'll call you down when lunch is ready. Marge is coming for tea this afternoon. So _please try and_ _calm_ yourselfbefore she gets here. Tell Sydney to do so too." Harry nodded and headed up the stairs. The house was quiet apart from the sounds of beeping and yelling coming from Dudley's room.

Harry's bedroom door was open. Sydney was sitting on a bed place under a window. She sighed as he entered. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm okay as I'll ever be, living with the Dursley's that is." She smiled and Harry smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore with Sydney there. Uncle Vernon stormed up the stairs and the door to the bedroom swung open. "I'm going out to pick up a few things. Petunia is at her Garden Club meeting, she'll be back at 1. Dudley is staying here." "Alright Uncle Vernon. Drive safely." He stared at her for a moment and then closed the door. They heard him walk back down the stairs and the front door open and close.

The house was quiet again. Sydney and Harry were unpacking when a noise came from down the hall. It sounded like a moan. Harry looked at Sydney. She cracked a smile. They snuck down the hall Sydney stuck her ear against the door. "OH YES!" Another moan. Dudley was in there by himself. Harry opened the door. Dudley's back was to them, but it was quite obvious what he was doing. There was a naked picture of Britney Spears in front of him. Harry closed the door quietly and the busted out laughing. Dudley didn't have time to zip up his pants when he opened the door to see who was laughing. "God Dudders, thinking about your mom, can't keep it in your pants can you?" Sydney asked laughing even harder.


	10. Marge's arrival

An hour later the house was quiet once more. Dudley left to go to a friend's house and Harry and Sydney were left alone. "So, you want anything to eat?" Harry asked opening his bedroom door. There was a click in the lock downstairs and a bang. "Oh, great, Aunt Marge is here." "Alright Har', this is what is going to happen. You are going to ignore her. Anything she says doesn't mean anything. I can almost guarantee that she will say the same crap she did the last time she was here. But since she doesn't remember what happened on her last visit, I suggest you just keep quiet, and don't say a word. If you want to say something be polite." Harry heaved a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides there's nothing I can do about it anyway without getting expelled."

"HARRY! SYDNEY! Get DOWN _HERE!_" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. "Oh, good grief Vernon, you've got another one living with you? Well I don't suppose she's any different from him?" they heard Aunt Marge say. Harry rolled his eyes. They walked downstairs together. There was a polite grin on Sydney's face as she descended the stairs. Nothing was going to faze her. Harry knew that. She was so good at keeping in her emotions. He wished he could be more like she was.

"Where's my little Dudley Wudley?" Aunt Marge asked turning to Harry. Sydney spoke for him, "He went to a friend's for a little while. He should be home shortly, he was quite excited about seeing you." She nodded in approval and sat down on the couch. "Where are the dogs Marge?" Aunt Petunia asked coming out of the kitchen. _When in the name of bloody hell did she get home?_ Harry wondered. "They're being taken care of by a neighbor." Sydney sat on the chair opposite the couch. "How was your trip here?" She asked trying to make conversation. Except it was about to take a turn for the worst. "Nosy aren't we? You don't need to know everything. Stupid Americans, always in everyone's business. Petunia, you sisters really did take a turn for the worst by having children. Let me ask you this child, what happened to your parents? Reckless driving? Drug addicts?"

Sydney's facial expression didn't change. She looked at Uncle Vernon. His eyes widened and he nodded. "My parents were killed in a car accident which they did not cause," she said looking past Marge and directly at Vernon. His face was turning purple. Harry wondered if one day he would just spontaneously combust. It would be a great day if that ever happened.

Aunt Marge stared at Sydney. "Get me a drink, scotch on the rocks. Oh Vernon, the trains these days are so congested and stuffy. I don't know why they don't make another line. It should drop people off right by your neighborhood." "Oh yes of course Marge, it would be lovely. Then you could come visit any time you wanted to." Harry rolled his eyes at this statement. Luckily no one saw. The doorbell rang. "Answer that boy," Vernon directed at Harry angrily. Harry walked to the door. A very pretty blonde, whom Harry had never seen before was standing in the doorway.

"Is Dudley here?" she asked looking directly into Harry's green eyes. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "He should be home soon. If you want to wait for him than you can come inside?" Harry asked moving out of the way. "Thank you. That would be nice." She walked inside and towards the living room. Uncle Vernon clapped his hands together in surprise. "Erica! How nice of you to drop by. Petunia! Call Dudley home, tell him his girlfriend is here!" Aunt Marge stood up. "OH, my little Dudley has a girlfriend now! This is marvelous. She's just adorable!" Sydney came out of the kitchen and handed Aunt Marge her drink. Erica stuck her hand out to greet Sydney.

"Hi, I'm Erica." Sydney nodded and took her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sydney, Dudley's stupid American cousin," she answered back with a smug grin on her face. Harry wondered what was going on. He looked around to room and noticed that Marge was looking a little woozy. Her head fell back quickly against the couch and she started snoring. "Must have been a long trip," Sydney said looking past Erica at Marge. Harry shrugged. "Quick Petunia get a pillow and blankets!" Vernon said propping her feet up on the coffee table.


	11. Surprise, surprise

Dudley came into the room just as Aunt Marge was having a pillow shoved under her head. Aunt Petunia put a finger up to her lips to signal him to keep his voice at a whisper. He nodded and looked around the room. Erica waved at him from the kitchen table. He went over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. Harry turned towards his cousin and watched as she made a pretend gagging face. He grinned and sat down on the couch.

"Alright, well while she sleeps, you should all start getting ready for dinner. We're going out. Which means, no funny business you two," Vernon said turning to glare at Harry and Syd. They shrugged and went upstairs. Dudley followed closely behind. Sydney yawned as she pulled out a clean white shirt and jeans.

She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and changed. Harry came out looking quite snazzy. "If only 'Mione could see you now. She'd fall for you all over again." Harry blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself. Especially since you're not wearing black. A lot of people would be in shock." Sydney rolled her eyes. This was the only white shirt she owned. "You know, I really do think Ron fancies you. Why don't you just give him a try?" "Well Harry, here's the problem—" "LET'S GO! COME ON, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. Harry turned back to his cousin she was walking down the hall to the bedroom. She grabbed a jacket and walked down the stairs. "WAIT, just a minute. We don't have to go to dinner with them. Actually I think Uncle Vernon would be thrilled if we didn't. So stay and finish telling me what you were going—" "WE'RE LEAVING! I GUESS YOU'RE NOT COMING!" Harry could tell Uncle Vernon was getting annoyed. "NO! Go on without us, we'll eat here!" Harry called down. "Thank the lord. Don't worry Vernon, as long as they stay up there, there will be no problems," Marge commented.

They heard the door close and Sydney started downstairs. She sat down on the couch and Harry sat next to her. "Okay, back to what you were saying. What's this problem?" "I'm already in love with someone else, and he loves me too." Harry's eyes widened. He sat there, thinking of who this guy could possibly be. Someone form the States that she would never see again? Or was it someone at Hogwarts. "You know him Harry, he was a close friend of yours." "Was? As in, he died? Or did he just graduate from Hogwarts?" "He graduated," she answered. "Does Ron know?" She nodded, "He doesn't care though. He thinks he could still have a chance." Harry laughed, _Good old Ron._ "How do I know him, was he in Gryffindor? How?" _Why am I asking her questions about how I know this guy? What am I stupid, why can't I just say "Who is it?" _ "Yeah, he was in Gryffindor and was Quiditch captain too." Harry's eyes widened. NO… WAY. "WOOD?" that came out louder than Harry wanted it to. She nodded. "Are you two dating?" "Uhm, yes actually, we have been since the end of 5th year." "Er, why didn't you ever say anything?" "Well, you never asked. Where do you think I would disappear to all the time at the end of the year?" "Wait, let me guess this straight, you weren't going to Hagrid's hut like we all thought you were?" She shook her head. "Hagrid, knew I was meeting up with Oliver on the Quiditch field and that I wanted it to be a private thing, so he told me to tell everyone that I was helping him take care of Fang."

Harry was completely shocked. "Huh, I would have never even thought. Wow, I kind of figured you liked him in 3rd year. And then when I saw in him the hallways, he was always asking how you were and where you were. I just didn't see it. I wish you had said something before." Harry shook his head. "How is Wood anyway?" "He's doing well actually. He wants us to come for a visit on Saturday." "Wait, you know where he lives?" Harry asked. Sydney laughed. "Well, yes he is my boyfriend after all. Do you want to come?" Harry nodded excitedly, "Of course I do!" She smiled, "Alright, well I'm hungry, let's eat something."


	12. Second year?

The week couldn't go by quick enough. Harry was getting quite excited about seeing his old Quiditch captain and mate. But he didn't much want to talk about Quiditch with him; he actually wanted to ask him about his relationship with Sydney. He wanted to know when Wood had started to like his cousin. He wanted to know that Wood was actually in love with her. Which was really strange. Wood would probably think Harry was acting weird. _Hah, Wood would._ Harry laughed at his own stupidity.

Sydney had let Uncle Vernon know that they would be going to a friend's house and that they had a way of getting there. Uncle Vernon seemed relieved that they would be leaving, which was odd, because they spent all of their time in Harry's room. Well actually it was Harry and Sydney's room, now that he thought about it. Harry grabbed some flew powder from the pouch that Sydney had and said, "18 Griffin Way." Sydney watched as Harry disappeared into a puff of green smoke. She took a handful of flew powder for herself and yelled the same thing. She watched as different fireplaces spun past her and then her feet hit solid ground.

Oliver was standing there, a warm smile on his face. He pulled her out of the fireplace and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back, "I missed you." She smiled, "I missed you too." Harry watched in awe. He had never in his life seen his cousin like that before. A man came out from behind the kitchen door. He was a good-looking man in his mid-forties. He looked just like Wood. "This must be Harry Potter?" he said sticking out his hand. Harry took his hand and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wood." "Call me Stan." Harry nodded.

"Come, sit down. Would you like lunch?" They all nodded. "So Wood how've you been?" Harry asked. "Good, how was Quiditch this year?" "It was okay until, Fred, George, Sydney and I got kicked off the team for beating the crap out of Malfoy." "Yeah, I heard about that. But they'll let you back on this year won't they?" Harry nodded. Wood nodded. "So, when did you start liking my cousin?" Harry said bluntly, no longer afraid of receiving a strange look. "Actually you'll be surprised at my answer, Sydney was when I told her, but er, since you were in your second year." Harry's eyes widened. Wow.


	13. So, that's how it happened

Two years. Who would of thought? "Did she know?" Wood smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately when you're a few years older than the person you like when she's only 12 and you're 14 things don't seem to go over that well with the younger person." Sydney laughed. "He probably would have had cooties," she explained. Harry laughed. "So, when exactly did you tell her then?"

"It wasn't for a while. I didn't want to scare her off, but it was really hard not to tell her. Every time I saw her I fell more in love." Sydney blushed. Harry was amused at the thought of his cousin being embarrassed. It was really cute. Harry turned and smiled at his cousin. He loved her more than ever.

"So, Wood, what have you been up to, I mean, outside of Hogwarts, what have you found yourself doing?" Harry suddenly felt like he was interviewing his friend and former colleague. Wood laughed. "Well, I've been working with Gringotts some but mainly I've been training with the national Quidditch team. I'll be starting next year with them." "Oh wow, that's so wicked. And you even have something to fall back on then?" Harry asked. Sounding a bit nosey, he really just wanted to know if his cousin would be well taken care of.

"Yes, actually. I have to things. I'm training to be an Auror too." Harry's eyes widened. "Wow, that's great." "Are you asking me all of this because of your cousin?" Oliver asked. Harry looked a little shocked. But he nodded in reluctance. Oliver smiled and put his arm around Sydney. They looked so happy to be with each other. "I really do love her Harry."

"So, what provoked you to actually ask her out?" Harry asked. "Well, actually you'll want to ask Syd about that," Oliver said turning to face her. Mr. Wood had left the four of them to talk. "SO, _Sydney,_ how did this happen?" Harry asked grinning madly. She was a little embarrassed more from the fact that her cousin was asking all these questions than anything else. But she figured she owed him so she fessed up.

"Alright well, you know how I'd been having a rough time and even before anything happened with Sirius and mom and dad, I'd been having those terrible dreams, waking everyone in my dormitory up along with myself. Well I started writing more and more to Oliver about it. He always told me that if I needed someone to talk to that he was here for me, so I figured why not. Well, one day, the first time I told you I was going to help out with Fang at Hagrid's, we met up out on the Quidditch Pitch. We just talked face to face it was nice. We started hanging out more often and eventually, one night, Oliver leaned in for the kill." They all laughed. "Great way of putting it," Wood said amused with the story.


	14. Hermione's help

It felt weird to go home without Sydney for the night. Harry had become accustomed to having a roommate. It was kind of sad and lonely being in the room by himself, for the first night in a long time. Hermione had called when they got home from Wood's that night and had invited Sydney over for a few days.

She had of course gone and left Harry alone to wallow in his misery by himself. He shut the door as he heard Uncle Vernon come up the stairs. "Harry," Uncle Vernon said in an uneasily calm voice as he opened the door. "What time will Sydney be coming home Tuesday?" "Uhm, I think a little after lunch, is that okay? Cause if not I can just, you know let her know?" Harry asked. "Uncle Vernon just shook his head and left the room. _That was odd, _Harry though to himself. Uncle Vernon was never calm with Harry. And he never asked about Sydney.

Sydney lay her sleeping bag down on the floor and rolled it out. "God Hermione, I missed you. I mean I have Har' and all, but, I mean, he's not a girl." Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend. "I can't wait to get back to school," Sydney admitted. There was a sad tone to her voice." "Oh, don't look so sad, I'm letting you spend the entire day with Wood by yourself tomorrow," she pointed out. "Yes, and you'll be with Viktor." Hermione smiled slightly. "Only to break up with him."

"Hermione! Why, what's wrong, I mean god, it's Viktor Krum! He's well, I don't know…" Hermione laughed. She knew Sydney had never really liked Viktor all that much. I mean she knew he was a nice guy, she just wasn't attracted to him. "I know what you mean. It's just, I don't think it's working out. And I mean he has women chasing after him like every day. There's no point in him still being with me when he could have someone ten times prettier than I am." "Oh, you're gorgeous, so shut up. He's lucky to have you Hermione, any guy would be." Hermione sat down on the sleeping bag next to Sydney. "Same goes for you." Sydney shook her head. "What do you mean, you're smart, pretty, and so much fun to be with."

Hermione's room suddenly seemed really hot. Sydney had on a long sleeved shirt she pushed the sleeves back forgetting about the slits on her arms. Hermione gasped as she saw them. Has Wood seen those?" Syd shook her head ashamed. She had forgotten about them already. She knew Oliver would kill her. "He'll break up with me if he sees these," Sydney said tears welling up in her eyes. "Did he say that?" Hermione asked hugging Syd. "No, but, I don't want to lose him. I think. I think he's the one." Hermione smiled. "Has he told you he's loved you yet? Or vice versa?" "No I really wanted to. And I could tell that he's wanted to too, but I think we're afraid we're not going to get it back."

"Oh that's ridiculous, just tell the boy how you feel." "I'm sure he'll understand. I mean every time he tells the story about him _falling in love_ with you, it gets more and more adorable." "I suppose." "Good you can tell him tomorrow when he takes you to the shore." Sydney smiled a little and nodded.

They both yawned and decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting. As Sydney lay down in her sleeping bag, she wondered what Harry was doing at that very moment.


	15. Get ready

Harry lay in bed. Staring out the window waiting for Hedwig to get back. He had let her out about an hour ago and she wasn't back yet. _She must be feasting,_ Harry thought. He slowly fell asleep. He woke up startled to see Hedwig sitting on his windowsill tapping on the glass. "Hey girl, where have you been?" He said. There was a letter attached to her leg. It was from Sydney.

Harry,

Hey, hope everything is going okay! And that Uncle Vernon isn't laying anything too terrible on you. I'll be home in a few days! I love you and miss you! Tell Dudders I said hi!

Sydney

Harry smiled. He missed her too. Maybe tomorrow he would go hang out with Ron for a little. Or even go to Hogsmeade. He put Hedwig back into her cage and turned off the light. Plopping onto the bed he closed his eyes and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

When Sydney woke up the next morning she could feel that it would be a very interesting day. She couldn't wait to see Oliver. Hermione was already downstairs getting breakfast ready. "Good morning my dear!" Hermione said laughing as Sydney yawned loudly. "Morning. Where's your mom and dad?" "Work." "Alre-" Sydney caught herself as she realized what time it was. "I slept that long?" Hermione laughed again and nodded. "Oh, I feel so bad, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you need the sleep. Don't worry about it Syd, it's fine. Just come on, we need to eat and then head to the train station." Sydney nodded. "Go get dressed, I'll finish breakfast and then we can get a move on after we eat."


End file.
